Talk:Kyla Pratt/@comment-38.128.148.62-20180113082217
Oh, Oh, Oh, and Oh and Poor, Poor, Poor, and Poor Kyla Pratt, regarding your only animated voice acting role character as Penny Proud, did you Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud by any chances ever consider calling Child Protective Services (CPS) to press charges on your The Proud Family Co-Star parent Tommy Davidson voice acting as Oscar Proud for child abuse, child neglect, and many more parental abuse crimes, such as being unfairly grounded in The Proud Family episodes, for instance, I Love You, Penny Proud, since Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud was falsely accused of spraying and painting graffiti, as the real culprit was Johnny McBride voiced by Transformers, Even Stevens, and voice actor Shia Labeouf. Some instances of your The Proud Family Co-Star parent Tommy Davidson voice acting as Oscar Proud showing several child abuse, child neglect, and many more parental abuse crimes, such as The Proud Family episodes Strike (although your The Proud Family co-star parent Tommy Davidson voice acting as Oscar Proud did come to his senses, realized the errors of his ways, and agreed to pay you (Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud, Tommy Davidson voice acting as Oscar Proud's on-screen animated TV Series, The Proud Family oldest daughter Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud) more money as you expected, Spelling Bee (since Tommy Davidson voiced as Oscar Proud did make, force, and push you to the limit of frustration and exhaustion Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud to enter the Wizard Kelly Spelling Bee, just to beat his long-time rival and his son, and as for you, Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud befriended his son and the Chang Triplets), Forbidden Date (apparently, since Carlos, an overweight and tall boy saved Bebe and CeCe's lives, when they sneak on a roller coaster ride, after they escape from the baby care center at the amusement park, to which Tommy Davidson voice acting as Oscar Proud never even found out, Tommy Davidson voice acting as Oscar Proud was still too harsh and unreasonable, by grounding Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud, although, nonetheless Tommy Davidson voice acting as Oscar Proud allowed Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud to invite Carlos to work on their homework together, Tween Town (since after Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud lied to her parents and sneaks to Al Roker's Teen Nightclub, Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud gets in trouble, grounded, does chores in Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud's house as punishment, and is forbidden to watch a movie, along with her overprotective, judgmental, bossy, and grumy father, Tommy Davidson, Paula Jai Parker voice acting as her level-headed, judgmental, and overprotective mother, Suga Mama, Puff, Bebe and CeCe Proud (in addition to Tommy Davidson voice acting as Oscar Proud scolded and even humiliated Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud, in front of crowd of teenagers, who were hanging out, dancing, and socalizing at Al Roker's Teen Nightclub), Twins to Tweens (I've always despised how Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud's parents, Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud's coach, Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud's teacher, and even Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud's friends favored Bebe and CeCe as teenagers (after Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud inadvertently wished for BeBe and CeCe to be old enough to take care of themselves) temporarily end up being more popular than Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud, and in The Proud Family Movie, Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud turns Sweet 16 and Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud wants independence, but her judgmental, bossy, grumpy, and overprotective father, Tommy Davidson voice acting Oscar Proud has issues letting Kyla Pratt voice acting Penny Proud go. Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud saves the world, makes up with her grumpy, judgmental, bossy and overprotective father, Tommy Davidson voice acting as Oscar Proud, gains some independence, and learns to appreciate Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud's family more. I'm just glad Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud got her happily ever after, after saving the world, made up with her grumpy, judgmental, bossy, and overprotective father, Tommy Davidson voice acting as Oscar Proud, gains some independence, and learns to appreciate Kyla Pratt voice acting as Penny Proud's family more.